epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Matteus
Matteus is a boss in . He is found in the Temple of Trials, together with other Evil Players — as such, Appearance Matteus is a clay golem that resembles Matt. His "skin" is dirty brown, his hair is a light blonde, and his eyes are black with yellow pupils. He wields the Berzerker and wears the Pirate's Hat and Hobo's Clothes. Personality Much like the other Evil Players, Matteus is a base and hyperbolic caricature of the corresponding player - in this case, Matt. Matteus is something of a manifestation of Matt's gluttony, possessing an insatiable hunger for anything even vaguely consumable. This includes all sorts of food, but also includes human flesh, as he makes explicitly clear throughout the battle. This hunger eclipses all other desires; while Matteus is aware that he is "cursed" and cannot leave the Temple of Trials (presumably because he is one of the trials himself), he doesn't mind this as long as his ravenous hunger can be fed. Overview Matteus' is Stoned. As long as Matteus is alive, the players are unable to use limit breaks. There is no limit break bar and selecting the attack button will default to their normal attack. They can still gain limit breaks, but will be unable to use it. The status effect will start at a timer of 15, counting down each turn. On the turn that it reaches -1, all players will be stripped of , , and , and then will be dealt 10 times their maximum HP in perfectly accurate defence ignoring physical damage with 9999% chance of inflicting , guaranteeing a Game Over (Stoned's "attack" takes place after all other damaging statuses, including ). As opposed to most of Matt's single target attacks, most of Matteus' hit the whole party (save for those in backup). Statistics Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Unleashes either Quake or Torrent on the second hit. Status strength decreased to 2x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. If catch score >55 and all players have Lovable, targets completely randomly instead. |Attack2 = Normal Attack |Target2 = Random |Power2 = 110 |Type2 = Physical |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 4x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Usable only as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. |Attack3 = Quick Slash x2 |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 280/2 |Type3 = Physical |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 150% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Unleashes either Quake or Torrent on the second hit. Status strength increased to 4x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. If catch score >55 and all players have Lovable, targets completely randomly instead. |Attack4 = Quick Slash |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 140 |Type4 = Physical |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 150% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Usable only as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. |Attack5 = Stomp |Target5 = Centered |Power5 = 140 |Type5 = Physical |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Unleashes either Tremor, Geyser or Nettle on all players. Before the v2 update, had 120 power instead. |Attack6 = Legend |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 200/8 150 |Type6 = Physical |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = First number is the combined power of the first 8 hits, with the second number being the power of the final hit. Gets 100% chance of Dispel on the last hit on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Dirt Boulder x2 |Target7 = Centered |Power7 = 240/2 |Type7 = Physical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Earth |StatusChance7 = 25% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. If catch score >55 and all players have Lovable, targets completely randomly instead. |Attack8 = Bomb Throw x2 |Target8 = All |Power8 = 190/2 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Bomb |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Also gets a 33% chance to inflict 1x Stagger on Hard or Epic difficulties. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. If catch score >55 and all players have Lovable, targets completely randomly instead. |Attack9 = Overgrowth |Target9 = All |Power9 = 150/2 |Type9 = Physical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Bio |StatusChance9 = 40% |StatusStrength9 = 3x |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Attack10 = Typhoon |Target10 = All |Power10 = 160 |Type10 = Physical |Element%10 = 100% |Element10 = Water |StatusChance10 = 50% |StatusStrength10 = 2x |StatusIcon10 = |Acc10 = 100% |Crit10 = 30% |RdF10 = 10% |Attack11 = Cataclysm |Target11 = All |Power11 = 175 |Type11 = Physical |Element%11 = 100% |Element11 = Earth |Acc11 = 100% |Crit11 = 30% |RdF11 = 10% |Attack12 = Protect |Target12 = Self Allies |StatusStrength12 = 1x 40% |StatusIcon12 = |Notes12 = Buff strength increased to 80% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Also gives 2x Good Luck to allies on Hard or Epic difficulties. Summons up to 2 of the following: Rock Sprites, Leaf Wraiths or Thorny Creeps; and also either a Dirt Boulder, Coral Boulder or Sandstone Boulder. If Foe Remix is enabled, summons one of the 4 Golems (Amethyst, Topaz, Pearl or Bone) and one of the 7 Ores (Ruby, Topaz, Sapphire, Zircon, Peridot, Quartz or Amethyst). Summoned foes will be 1 level above Matteus. |Attack13 = Eat Bacon |Target13 = Self |Power13 = MaxHP/5 |StatusStrength13 = 50% 50% 50% |StatusIcon13 = |RdF13 = 10% |Notes13 = Can only be used once upon reaching <49% HP. |Attack14 = Ragnarok |Target14 = All Allies |Power14 = 230/5 --- |Type14 = Physical |StatusStrength14 = --- 3x |StatusIcon14 = --- |Acc14 = 150% --- |Crit14 = 10% --- |RdF14 = 10% --- |Notes14 = Limit Break!. Also gives a 30% Attack buff to all allies on Hard or Epic difficulties. First 4 hits have 100/4 power, with the final hit having 130. |Attack15 = Cleaver |Target15 = All |Power15 = 330/5 |Type15 = Physical |Acc15 = 200% |Crit15 = 20% |RdF15 = 10% |Notes15 = Limit Break!}} Unleashed Bonus Skills |Acc2= 100% |Crit2= 10% |RdF2= 10% |Attack3 = Tremor |Target3 = All |Power3 = 25 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Earth |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Geyser |Target4 = All |Power4 = 20 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Water |StatusChance4 = 40% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Nettle |Target5 = All |Power5 = 22 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Bio |StatusChance5 = 30% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10%}} Battle logic Action * If <49% HP and hasn't used Eat Bacon yet → Eat Bacon; * Limit Break; ** <32% HP → Cleaver; ** Otherwise → Ragnarok; * If Summon Score ≥7 → Protect; * <39% HP → Quick Slash (3/15), Legend (3/15), Dirt Boulder (3/15), Bomb Throw (3/15), Cataclysm (1/15), Typhoon (1/15), Overgrowth (1/15); * <74% HP → Normal Attack x2 (1/5), Quick Slash x2 (1/5), Legend (1/5), Stomp (1/5), Dirt Boulder (1/5); * Otherwise → Normal Attack x2 (1/2), Stomp (1/2). * Matteus' Limit Break becomes available every time he receives damage equal to 35% of his max HP. * Summon score increases by 1 if there's only 1 other foe left and by 2 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of Matteus' turn), and resets to 0 after summoning. * Dirt Boulder has a 50% chance to become Bomb Throw if active party is less resistant to Bomb than Earth; Bomb Throw has a 50% chance to become Dirt Boulder if active party is less or equally resistant to Earth than Bomb. Before the v2 update, summon score reset when it reached ≥7 even if he couldn't summon due to using his Limit Break, which could delay his re-summoning. His Limit Break had higher priority than Eat Bacon. And Dirt Boulder/Bomb Throw couldn't get replaced by the other. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Normal Attack (1/2), Quick Slash (1/2). General Strategy On his 16th turn Matteus will kill everyone. The only ways to prevent it are the Pixel Glasses and Tetromino flairs (for Tetromino to work the wearer must not be immune to Instant Death and their max HP needs to end in 4). Stoned puts a strict time limit on the battle, requiring the party to maximize their damage output each turn to avoid a Game Over. The Virus and Poison status effects will allow for consistent damage over time even when the party is forced onto the defensive, and Matteus' vulnerability to Wet and Dry is conductive to setting up combos that can exploit his weakness to Water, Ice, and Bomb. Summoning Slime Bunny or having equipment that can passively grant effects like , Auto-Revive, or Morale can be helpful to minimize the amount of turns spent healing. While most of Matteus' attacks are non-elemental, resistance to , , and will help mitigate some of his skills, additionally, applying and can greatly reduce Matteus' damage output. Since only one of Matteus' attacks is magical, physical buffs/equipment should be prioritized over ones. / immunity is important if you plan to use the Virus status on him, and having something to reduce the likelihood of Weaken and Tired being applied will make sure the party can deal enough damage within the turn limit. When Matteus reaches his Limit Breaks, one can use a Demon Mirror summon to nullify his party-killing physical Limit swords, thus avoiding the need to spend several turns reviving. Builds Virus party By maximizing Poison and Virus stacks, and also applying Tired and Invisible on Matteus, the damage dealt from the statuses alone will be enough to kill him before the turn limit runs out. This allows the party to play defensively while letting the statuses slowly kill Matteus. The Beholding Eye and Biohazard Blaster will be needed to inflict the Virus stacks, once those are maxed, Natalie will switch to the Dark Tooth/Obsidian Staff to inflict Invisible, aside from those, gear that grants Bio resistance should be used to prevent the backlash from Virus spreading back to your own party members, along with buffing gear on whoever has Protect and status gear on whoever will be inflicting Tired (inflicting Weaken is also recommended to reduce Matteus' offences). Physical Bomb Alternatively, a more straightforward approach with abusing Matteus' Bomb weakness also works out very well. Lance will be your main attacker with the Heavy Claw and Camo Jacket to deal as much damage as possible with Big Bullet (it's a good idea to inflict both and on him, since this way Big Bullet has a guaranteed chance to score a critical hit); Matt should use the Devil's Fork, Cardboard Box and Hipster Shirt and first focus on buffing his allies with Temper, Protect and Reflex, then switch to inflicting on Matteus to increase Bomb damage dealt; Natalie will use the Elder's Wisdom to inflict on Matteus, which will further double Lance's damage. NoLegs with the Honjo Masamune and the Camo Jacket can also be used instead of Lance, this gives even more damage, but it's much riskier due to how frail NoLegs will be. As usual, inflicting Tired and Weaken on Matteus can help you weather his attacks while you're setting up. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. He casts a powered up version of Cataclysm on every foe. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses